kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation
Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation takes place in an alternate universe during the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. A new evil has arrived, and it's up to a a young 16-year old boy to stop him. Along the way, he meets characters from classic Disney films, Final Fantasy games, and other games such as The World Ends With You and Sonic the Hedgehog. Story The game begins at the world of Grand Metropolis, which streets are the home of a young boy named Sol Sentis. He is an orphan who lives on the streets and fends for himself, using the thunder spear he inherited from his father. One day however, he is attacked by mysterious creatures. As he tries to defend himself, he is suddenly teleported to another world. Sol awakens at Tiny Town, a small town where peace reigns. However, he is once again attacked by the mysterious enemies. As he attempts to fight off the enemies, his spear transforms into a starnge key. He uses the weapon to single-handedly fight off the enemy. Intrigued by these events, Sol visits a wise old man, whom he had heard rumours of while searching the town. The Wise Old Man tells him the story of three young people, who wielded a weapon much like his. Together, they defeated the great darkness that was threatening their worlds. However, the evil has been resurrected in a new form with no memory of his past, taking on the name of Novum Mala. Determined to stop the evil, Sol sets out on a dangerous mission against the Dark Entities, mysterious creature that do Novum's bidding, and attmepts to destroy the evil once and for all. Sometime on his journey, Sol is transported to a dark realm, where he meets Novum Mala for the first time. The two do battle, and with one final stab, Novum kills Sol. Sol awakens in a white room, where a man tells him he will get a second chance at life, if he wins a game. In order to play the game, Sol must give up he thing he cherishes most. His heart. Sol plays the game and wins, getting his heart back, and continuing on his journey. Sol finally reaches Novum Mala's lair. The two once again do battle, with Sol being defeated. As Novum Mala goes to throw the final blow, their is a bright flash, and Novum is blasted back. Then standing around him, are the party members from each world. Together, they defeat Novum Mala, and Sol returns to Grand Metropolis. Worlds and Characters {|width="100%" |valign="top" width="25%"| ;Grand Metropolis *Sol Sentis ;Tiny Town *Wise Old Man ;The Planet *Cloud Strife *Barret Wallace *Tifa Lockhart *Aeris Gainsborough *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Zack Fair *Genesis Rhapsodos *Jenova *Sephiroth ;Medhya Pradesh *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *Shere Kahn ;Shibuya *Neku Sakuraba *Shiki Misaki *Joshua *Beat *Uzuki Yashiro *Sanae Hanekoma *Megumi Kitanji ;Ant Island *Flik *Princess Atta *Dot *Francis *Heimlich *Slim *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *Dim *Hopper ;Spira *Tidus *Yuna *Auron *Kimahri *Wakka *Lulu *Rikku *Sin *Yu Yevon ;Kuzcotopia *Emperor Kuzco *Pacha *Kronk *Yzma ;Mobius *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Metal Sonic *Dr.Eggman ;Monstropolis *Sulley *Mike *Boo *Randall ;World's Core *Novum Mala Category:Darkheart3 Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation Category:Realities and Universes